Dazzled away
by LissyHoneyBee
Summary: Bella starts noticing things about Edward and its starting to scare her. He suddenly breaks up with her but she isn't all sad and depressed as expected and starts to thoughen up. give me a break if the summery is rubbish its my first. lol hav fun


I knew it! I knew it the moment that Edward drove me home and didn't stay. I knew it when he spent the next three days avoiding me. And I knew something was wrong when he didn't let me see the family and started acting strange. But it had been three days after my dreaded birthday, school had just finished and Edward had driven me home, he came around to my side and like always he opened the door for me. But when he took hold of my arm and didn't let it go and pulled me in the direction of the forest. "Take a walk with me" he had said.

At that moment every instinct in my being told me not to, so I hesitated but then like on so many other occasions he turned to me having picked up on my hesitation and dazzled me...

_And just like that I couldn't remember what my name was never mind what I was about to say. All I wanted was to please this beautiful creature, I would do anything for him. He just had to say the word and I would die for him, I was nothing without him._

"Come Bella"he said, with this crooked smile of his.

I was suddenly overcome with dizziness and a sharp pain behind my eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of these feelings and when I opened them again my eyes instantly focused on the forest behind my house. I had this overwhelming feeling that I had to get through those trees no matter how.

"Bella... Bella... Isabella!" I looked to Edward he seemed annoyed trying to get my attention. He had come a little closer to me than he had been before but he was still at least at arms length away, he had his arms crossed and rolled his eyes as I finally came back to him.

And suddenly I had to get rid of him. I had to get to the forest but on my own he couldn't come with me. I was confused 'I never wanted Edward to go away' why had that suddenly changed. In fact I didn't want to be near him. I... I... I wanted him to leave and never come back.

Every moment between Edward and the Cullen's passed through my mind. I saw how Edward used me dazzled me, never letting me speak my mind, moulding me into his perfect girl as if I was a peace of clay to be moulded. I was never so quiet in Phoenix, I was never scared to give someone a piece of my mind, I was popular and sometimes even liked getting attention, I wore make-up, the occasional skirt and I even went to the occasional party. But once I got here and met Edward I had been shy, timid, quiet, unpopular, I never stood up for myself and I acted like a puppet to be controlled by everyone.

But it wasn't only Edward that controlled me all the Cullen's did in their own unique ways.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Edward the impatient prick shook me back to reality. "Bella... Come on!... Isabella!" He was starting to really annoy the living day lights out of me, if he called me Isabella one more time I was going to find away hit him (I am not stupid. Hitting him with my hand would hurt me...duh!). I was overcome with anger as all these thoughts went through my mind. I wanted to see what he would do if his favourite toy didn't do as it was told.

"No! I don't want to." His face seemed to harden and I knew I was pushing my luck I mean he may look human but he was a vampire. "Come on Bella! It's only a walk... Why are you acting so strange?" Because I just came to my senses see what a douche you are is what I wanted to say but I held my tongue not wanting to make him angrier, so I went for the safest option which was to act like nothing had changed. I put on my sorry face the one I all ways used on Renee when I stayed out too long. "Nothings wrong Edward... I'm sorry I just... don't like the woods so much."

His expression softened but his eyes where as hard and dark as ever, he came closer to me and placed a tense kiss on my fore head "No I'm sorry Bella I don't want you to think I'm being rude to you, I'm just... very tense lately... what with the accident the other day..." He didn't think I'd noticed how he said 'I don't want you to think I'm being rude to you' instead of 'I didn't mean to be rude' but I did and that just made me want to get away from him more than I already wanted.

"You don't have to worry about anything, you'll be safe as long as you are with me" He said trying to convince me, as he grabbed hold of my arm and started to pull me into the forest. But I didn't give I had a really bad feeling that if I went in there with him something bad would happen, I scrambled for an excuse. "But...but... but what about Charlie! He'll be worried that I'm not home!" but even this proved useless in changing him mind.

"Don't worry you'll be back before he gets home. Come on Bella you're acting ridiculous it only walk. Why are you being so childish about this?" He was getting suspicious, I had to change the topic before he questioned me about my behaviour any further, so I changed tactic and tried to distract him.

"So... do you have somewhere in mind to where we are going... or are just going into take a stroll in the deep dark woods?" He gave me a funny look, trying to read me. I was over doing it I forgot that sarcasm used to be my defence when ever I started to be creped out or scared, even so he seemed to take a few seconds thinking about his answer.

"No... You're right I have something I need to tell you... but lets walk a little first."He said giving me no room to disagree with him.

I decided that it would be safe for me to just not say anything.

For now...


End file.
